High School Daze
by KateStewy029
Summary: Okay set while in High School. Nikki, Lara and Bex are friends then they get a new student teacherDuffy Who has more in common with one of them then expected. Find out what they get up to and what they did.
1. The police again

Nikki Marshall, Bex Reynolds and Lara Stone ran into the school gates at 9:05 late for school again. "You know Nikki, I don't know how you managed to get your drivers license!" Yelled Bex as they ran to their class. "Well at least I am not as bad as Lara over there!" Nikki yelled back. Lara smiled weakly and replied, "hey it was 2 years since I had driven you cant expect me to pick up after that long do you?" Lara said. Bex snorted "At least you didn't have to run over that very pretty bird on the road." Nikki said. "Hey you're the one who hit the cat!" Yelled Lara. "It was a feral cat get that right!" Nikki said in her defence. "Whatever we are at class now!" Yelled Bex over the screaming girls.

Walking into the class room the girls received stairs and groans. The thing was these three girls were the popular group and were always late to class. "MARSHALL, REYNOLDS AND STONE AND WHAT IS YOUR EXCUSE THIS TIME!" Yelled their teacher Mr. Fairhead. "We hit a cat, sorry Nikki hit a cat." Bex said. "It was a feral cat, it didn't do any harm." Nikki said. "The cat or the car!" Yelled Jack Vincent, Nikki's boyfriend. "Vincent shut up!" All three said. "Girls take a seat, please we have 2 new student's joining us today and we are getting a student teacher in today as well, so I expect you too be on your best behavior." Mr. Fairhead said. "That's not gonna happen mate!" Said Abs Denham the class clown. "Mr. Denham I'll see you after class, for the rest of you's sit down and welcome our new additions."

Everyone looked at the door and two girls walked in, both with brown hair and brown eyes, one was short though and the other really tall. "Okay class this is Roxanne Bird and," "Its Roxy thankyou!" The girl said. "Sorry Roxy Bird and Nina Farr, they will be joining our class for now does anyone want to offer them a seat?""Asked Mr. Fairhead. "Yeah Roxy can sit here!" Called Bex from the back of the room. "Okay Miss bird you can sit there and Miss Farr you can take a seat next to Denham unfortunately." Okay lets get started." They heard another knock and the principal walked in with a lady who wasn't more that 23. "Okay Mr. Fairhead this is Miss Lisa Duffin, she is your new student teacher, I hope your class will welcome her." H finished and glanced around the room and saw Nikki, Lara, Bex and their guys in the back row. "And Miss Marshall and co." he paused, "See me at lunch time again! The police will also be there this time so no tricks!" Mr., Griffiths said and walked out of the door.

"Okay girls looks like you are gonna be spending a few lunch time sin detention." Said Mr. Fairhead and the girls sighed. "Brilliant Nikki, just brilliant if you hadn't of hit that thing this morning we might of avoided another police station visit." Bex said. "Oi its not my fault!" Nikki started to argue. "Shut up just shut up!" Lara said and then they got sent to the principals office.


	2. The Office & Nikki's Story

**Recap**

_"Okay girls looks like you are gonna be spending a few lunch time sin detention." Said Mr. Fairhead and the girls sighed. "Brilliant Nikki, just brilliant if you hadn't of hit that thing this morning we might of avoided another police station visit." Bex said. "Oi its not my fault!" Nikki started to argue. "Shut up just shut up!" Lara said and then they got sent to the principals office._

* * *

You could here the 3 girls arguing and fighting all the way down to the office then they saw two burly looking security guards and they gulped. "Wow they really went all out for this." Said Nikki quietly. "No Talking!" One of the guards said in a deep voice. "So-" But Nikki stopped what she was saying and shut up just as the principal appeared. "Uh girls good to see you again. I see you have already met, Chester and Hester my body guards." The three girls decided they shouldn't laugh but Bex couldn't help it, she ended up snorting and the principal wasn't impressed. "Bex shut up!" said Lara.

Once they were inside the office they sat down and 3more cops were in there. "Now girls we understand that you have had some…trouble in the past year or so." The first police officer said. "Uh yeah kind of." Said Lara. "Well we have had your houses under surveillance and if our stories are correct, Miss Stone here, your parents abuse you don't they?" Lara just sat there in silence and the police officer turned to Bex. And Miss Reynolds I believe both your parents work away from home so you never see them." Bex just nodded then he turned to Nikki. "And Miss Marshall you are one of the most rebellious kids I have ever met but the reason for that is, your parent and your younger sister died didn't they?" Nikki started crying.

The principal sat there amazed at the tough girls crying. "Okay settle down. We can work this out. Bex and Lara can go back to class for now and I will talk to Nikki then we will call you's back one by one. Bex and Lara left the office and made there way back to class. They walked in and sat down and fell asleep. Meanwhile in the office.

"Now Miss Marshall." "Please call me Nikki." "Okay Nikki, we have been very lucky to trace your birth certificate, did you know you were adopted?" Nikki nodded. "Yes for about a year." "Well we have managed to trace your birth mother and we called her, she said she would love to meet you, you also have an older sister who is about 6 years older than you, but you have already met her." "I have?" "Yes and you will meet again this afternoon, but for now you need to go back to class, oh and get Miss Stone next." "Okay sir, thankyou." And then she did something totally unexpected, she ran to the principal and the police officers and gave them a hug, "thankyou!"

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it, this is especially dedicated to Tashie for replying to it and requesting me to post some more. Thanx.

Next chapter, Lara's story.


	3. I'm still going! Filler chapter

* * *

Oh my god! I only just found this! I am so sorry for abandoning it! I am trying to remeber where I was going with this story so for now I added a filler for you to know I will be continueing this story. Soz Enjoy

* * *

Nikki walked back into class with a smile on her face. She bounded up to Lara, 'Your turn!" She announced and sat down in her seat. 

Bex slowly turned her head towards Nikki. "Uh, no offence but did they drug you or something in there?"

Nikki laughed. "Of course not, I am just naturally this happy all the time."

Bex and Lara snorted. "Righhhhhhht…" They both said simultaneously.

Nikki sank in her seat and stuck her tongue out at the girls.

They both laughed while Lara was walking out the door. "See ya Lars! Bring back some more drugs for Nik here!" Bex yelled as the class just stared at them and the teacher shook his head.

Back in the office Lara walked in and took a seat in front of the principal and the police.

"Miss Stone please take a seat."

* * *


End file.
